Servers/There and Back Again
There and Back Again ''A Minecraft Lord of the Rings Mod Server aimed at exploring, building, a little bit of RP, and PvE. '' Rules There aren't many rules, but here they are: *If you didn't build it, don't break it. *Be respectful. *Protect your stuff with banners. *If you don't have banners, use a sign. *No griefing. *Don't build on a waypoint without permission from jedigeorge1. *X-ray mods aren't cool. Don't use them. Enjoy seeing the sights! Kings and Things Since this server is a bit different from many other servers, in that it is light on rules and enforced politics and extra mods, it has a "Less is more" philosophy. A question is asked a lot: "How much rep do I need to be King of the Whatevers? I want to claim all of such and such biome for the Whatevers!" There already exists in-game a mechanism for this. Banners and the fellowship system. Nothing prevents you from calling yourself a King and placing the land you want under your banners. Then you can create a fellowship and invite your subjects to join it. Place that fellowship's name in the permission list for the banner, and you are set. Need a "Hand of the King"? Set a trusted ally as the guide for your fellowship. Other Notes There is a map available at lotr.dynu.com:25585. It updates every day and shows all explored chunks. You can use signs to place markers on the google map. In the game, place a sign with the first line as just the word Map. Then the next three lines will show up on the google map if you turn on the checkbox for "Signs" under the Markers box in the top right of the google map. We also have "lootable corpses", so that when you die, your grave is marked by your head on a post. You can go back and loot your own body to get your stuff back. When you initially spawn, you have the option to pick where you will enter Middle Earth. That will grant you some initial points with the faction for that area, and grant you customized starting equipment for that faction. Be warned, that Mordor is tough. Sauron's orcs won't fear you until they respect you. You'll start with 10 Mordor alignment, and need to work up to 100. There are also requests for shorter fast-travel cooldowns, /tpa, /back, and a bunch of other commands. Those will be considered, but only to provide things the game doesn't already have. A fellowship will let you share fast-travel points, and that approximates a /tp. Our players are currently working on Bree, Rivendell, and Moria. We have imported and cleaned up a number of other areas, including but not limited to Erebor, Helm's Deep, Orthanc, Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, Lake Town, Edoras, Minas Morgul, and Umbar. If you are playing, and need help, leave a comment below and we'll try to help. Thanks Many thanks to the team behind the official Lord of the Rings Mod. Also, many thanks to the team at EpicQuestz for some of the large builds that we imported to our server, including but not limited to Erebor, Helm's Deep, Orthanc, Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, Lake Town, Edoras, and Minas Morgul. Thanks also to the team at WesterosCraft for our fine city of Umbar. It's worth building some rep with the Southrons just to go see it. Category:Servers